White Wizard!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Harry finds himself living a new summer life in Angel Grove alongside his convict of a godfather and werewolf ex-teacher. It isn't long though...until the good fight pulls him in. Destiny is not the only power that desires Harry Potter to fight for them, and Voldemort isn't the only nemesis bidding for his life. The white tiger within roars his defiance!
1. Chapter 1

**I'd been babysitting my nephew and he wanted to watch power rangers. I was like, there ain't no way I'm watching the crappy ass new series when I have no clue what's going on. We're kickin' it old school and watching the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.**

 **And god, I suddenly feel like an adult. To think that Power Rangers first began twenty years ago, it's unreal. I'm just kinda left wondering where did all that time go? I can remember cheering on 'Tommy the White' as everybody used to call him when I was like four years old. Really puts it in perspective, ya know?**

 **Anyway, that nostalgia and them feelz man made me want to upload this again.**

* * *

He could still scarcely believe he was actually here.

The Portkey had been murder on his stomach, and he felt sick for minutes after landing. But despite that, Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he awoke his second day in Angel Grove.

Everything about being here was just plain brilliant. He had a large room to himself, he had finally gotten rid of Dudley's cast offs, there was no Dursleys and best of all - the British Ministry couldn't track him if he used magic over here in America.

Rolling out of bed, taking a moment as he stood up to admire the soft black quilt Harry reached under his pillow and grasped his wand.

Eleven inches, made up of holly and containing a Phoenix feather core from the familiar of his School's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

With a quick flick of his wand, and a muttered, "Constituo." the bed, sheets and all began to tidy themselves up until it looked as if nobody had slept in it at all.

God he loved magic.

Stowing his wand in the holster on his wrist - He'd placed it under his pillow because it dug into his skin sometimes when he slept - Harry made his way over to the wall closet that doubled as a mirror he opened the sliding mirror doors and quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white short sleeved top.

After quickly pulling his clothes for the day on, Harry left his room stopping only to give Hedwig a quick affectionate rub atop her head.

The house he was currently residing in was quite big, with five bedrooms and cushy soft carpeting. Entering the kitchen, he found both his old DADA professor Remus Lupin and his godfather Sirius Black already there. Lupin reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea while Sirius absently munched on some bacon.

"Mornin'." Harry grunted as he let out a wide yawn.

Upon sitting at the table, Sirius slid an extra plate of bacon over to him. "Any plans for the day?" Sirius questioned as he began to eat.

Yesterday after arriving in Angel Grove, Sirius had taken him out shopping for some nice muggle clothing and some stuff for his new bedroom. And he'd then went to the optometrist for a nicer pair of frames - they were still in the process of being created at this point though so he had to make due with a pair of contact lenses for a couple of weeks.

Thankfully, due to the contacts he could see pretty well now. It was just reading that was a bit blurry to him and he didn't have much of anything school work wise to take care of anyway.

it was definitely odd not having the familiar weight on his face though. He'd be glad when he finally got those glasses.

"Making you teach me to become an Animagus." The raven haired teen said with a smirk.

Sirius snorted, "You make it sound so easy." He said, shaking his head. "I'll walk you through the process but it'll take months for you to do it." If he could even become one at all that was.

Harry waved him off, "Fine fine." He said. It was more of a joke to be perfectly honest, But he couldn't deny that he wanted to become one eventually. "Actually." He continued, "I'll probably go look around town, I heard some people talking about a juice bar yesterday that's supposedly a great place to hang around."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded almost sage-like. "Ah, planning on picking up some girls already are you?" He pondered. His eyes opened and a wide grin split his face, "Good show Harry, I knew you took after me…..besides your good looks that is." Sirius boasted.

Harry snorted back his laughter. He was tempted to point out that despite being his godfather, they weren't related by blood but he decided to leave Sirius to his delusions. Plus, he'd never asked a girl out in his life. He'd probably end up a stammering wreck if he tried.

At least hanging around Sirius might give him a good idea of how to speak to Cho though.

Polishing off the last of his bacon, Harry repeated the spell he used to clean his bed and sent his plate off to clean itself in the sink. "Tempus." He announced next, nodding as he saw the series of numbers appearing and hovering mid-air over his wand.

13:27

A smirk threatened to split his face. It was damn liberating to be away from the Dursleys, he'd have probably been forced up to make breakfast or something at like eight in the bloody morning.

He felt more free than he ever had before in his entire life. Not even first going to Hogwarts made him this happy, because he knew in the back of his mind that he'd eventually have to return to his rotten relative's home.

As it was, Professor Dumbledore had graciously allowed him to come over to America with Sirius if he stayed the first two weeks of the holidays with his relatives to recharge the wards over the home.

And so yesterday, Remus had shown up with a portkey in hand and picked him up.

Dispelling the time revealing spell, Harry stood up and finally allowed his smirk to show. He gave his wand a quick flick in his godfather's direction, "Vellus." He vocalized

Laughter bubbled in his throat as a white colored bolt rocketed from his wand. Sirius attempted to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and was struck on his shoulder by the hex. His black hair morphed and elongated both upwards and outwards and then changed to a bright white.

The end result was Sirius having a head full of sheep wool.

Unable to contain his mirth any longer, Harry let out a choked, "Bye." and hurriedly left the kitchen to head out of the house before Sirius decided to retaliate.

When they heard the front door shut behind Harry, both adults in the room let out a few chuckles. "He seems to be in good spirits Padfoot." Remus mused, setting his newspaper down on the table, "He always seemed so serious during the school year."

Sirius barked out another peal of laughter, "It's just my charm rubbin' off on him." He idly pulled out his own wand and reversed the basic hex. Simple, but it was a good attempt for a first prank. "I'm so proud." Sirius continued, mock wiping a tear from his eye in his pride, "The legacy of the Marauders lives on! He just needs a wee' bit of polishing up and ol' Mcgonagall will be cursing Harry's name just like she did ours back in the day." He crowed.

Remus shook his head in amusement. Same old Sirius, loud and proud as always. It seemed even more than a decade spent in Azkaban couldn't force him to grow up.

They basked in their amused states for another few moments, before the feeling around them grew tense and Sirius' face went blank, "Now, about the rat…" He began, all traces of his joking nature completely gone.

* * *

It took twenty minutes and the use of a handy charm named the 'Point Me'' spell. But finally, Harry found himself outside his destination.

It was a rather large ground floor based building with no upper floors. But it was easy to see why the place was up and running - that being the many people coming and going from the building. Outside, hanging above the open double doors was a large circular sign proclaiming 'Youth Center - Gym and Juice Bar'.

It was a nice looking place. and way more exciting looking than anything back at old plain and boring Privet Drive.

Heading on inside, Harry made his way to the main area of the building where the juice bar and gym was located, but ended up blocked from entering the wide open room.

Deja vu.

Standing in front of him were two teens looking a bit older than him, but not much taller. One was honestly as wide as he was tall, while the other was a tall scrawny looking guy. They were both decked out in jeans and leather jackets the typical tough guy look these days.

It was like Dudley and Piers had followed him to Angel Grove. Harry barely held back his groan. Hell, they were quite alike in personality too seeing as they were currently harassing a pair of girls who like the two blocking his way looked to be a bit older than him.

The first was an asian looking girl who reminded him of Cho, she had long black hair and was dressed in an entirely yellow outfit. She was quite tall for a girl, infact she had to have a good three or four inches on him in height at the very least.

The other girl was actually a tiny bit shorter than him. she had a very pretty face, with soft brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders and she was wearing a very tight blue top and pink leggings that really clinged to the curves of her body.

Harry would have very much liked to get a better look at her, but unfortunately the two older teens blocking his way also blocked most of his view.

Pity.

He was tempted to pull out his wand a hex them silly. But that may constitute as Muggle Baiting, and he didn't really want to get into trouble for a pair of Dudley and Piers wannabes.

"So how about that double date we were talking about?" The fat one drawled.

His friend erupted into a rather loud and shrill laughter that reminded Harry of a Hyena. "Yeah! What about it!?" He demanded.

The asian girl smiled, "Sorry Bulk, but I'm not interested." She said. Then she pointed at the other girl and then the tall scrawny teen that reminded him of Piers, "And the same goes for Kimberly with you Skull."

Harry had to hold back a snort of amusement. Bulk and Skull? Really?

The fat one, Bulk as Harry now knew him snorted almost like an angry bull, "What!" He demanded, "We not good enough for you!" He demanded as well.

"Yeaaahhh!" Skull drawled, chewing a piece of chewing gum louder than necessary.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting annoying now. "Oi, wanna piss off?" He spoke up, "You bloody twits are beginning to annoy me now."

Nobody could ever confuse him for having patience when it came to idiots like Dudley and Piers.

His speaking up drew all fours attention to him and both teens in front of him whirled around. Bulk practically growled at him, red in the face. "You gonna make us, NERD!" He finished by shouting the last word directly in his face.

Harry wrinkled his nose as the boys bad breath washed over his face and Skull predictably sniggered once again.

Lovely, they were wannabe tough guy bullies. The comparisons between these guys and Dudley and Piers were totally getting to him now. Seriously he couldn't be this unlucky could he? To finally leave Privet Drive but then run into two guys that were like carbon copies of his main childhood bullies.

Then again, these two didn't have a gang behind them. So there was a plus.

Skull muscled in beside Bulk and got in his face, "Yeah, gonna make us?" He repeated, sneering at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. After the parasite form of Voldemort, the Basilisk and the Dementors he felt not an ounce of fear from these idiots. It would be insulting if he did.

He saw the brown haired girl begin to make a move towards them, probably assuming he was about to be bullied away or something.

He decided to nip this in the bud right here, before it got out of hand and he was 'saved' by a girl. He had his pride afterall. And he'd never been afraid of his childhood bullies, he got the crap kicked out of him because Dudley always came after him with a gang. He'd learned to do so when they were younger because Harry had left him squealing like a pig when he planted a fist in the fat child's stomach.

So, with that in mind. Harry shoved his head forward, meeting Skull's head with his own in a soft thud. Skull gasped and staggered back slightly, Harry ignored the small bit of pain lancing his forehead from the impromptu headbutt. "Get out of my face or I'll kick your arse up and down this entire building." The green eyed wizard threatened.

If it came down to a fight. He could probably beat the crap out of Skull, he wasn't so sure of Bulk though because of the sheer weight advantage he had on him.

Either way, he still had his wand if things got out of hand. Hidden in plain sight on his forearm wand holster hidden from muggle eyes by a pair of notice-me-not and Muggle-Repelling charms.

Bulk snarled at him and lunged. Harry stepped to the side nimbly, and had to stop his eyes from widening in disbelief as the fat teen ran face first into the door frame and then dropped to the floor groaning in pain.

They had to be kidding on here. Nobody was that stupid, he didn't even think Crabbe or Goyle were that thick and they were about as smart as the average Troll.

Harry wordlessly shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with these idiots he decided as he saw Skull kneeling down and rubbing at his forehead frantically. Seriously? He hadn't even hit the guy hard. He was more like Piers than just appearance wise and personality wise it seemed. Because the rat faced boy from Privet Drive was just as much a wimp.

He turned and was about to head up to the bar to order something to drink, but before he could even take a step he was interrupted by the brown haired girl standing in his way, "Although we didn't really need it, thanks for the help dealing with those two numbskulls." She said, flashing a pearly white smile at him. "I'm Kimberly, and this," She introduced herself and then motioned to the yellow clad asian girl who took up standing beside her, "Is my friend Trini."

Well this was new. Harry wasn't really used to girl as pretty as this one happily speaking to him unless they were his teammates from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team or Harry Potter groupies.

He held back a shudder at the thought of those creepy girls. instead, Harry managed to smile at her, "No problem." He replied, "I'm Harry." The teenage wizard introduced himself.

Trini flashed him a smile, but didn't speak because Kimberly spoke up once again, "I really love that accent of yours, are you English?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately." He quipped dryly. Both girls giggled at his dry wit, so Harry assumed he was doing something right. "I just moved here yesterday with my Godfather." Harry continued.

"Ah." Trini nodded, "I was wondering if you'd just moved here since I'd never seen you around here before and almost everyone our age frequents here." The asian girl explained.

"Mmhmm." Kimberly chirped, "So why don't you let us thank you for helping us out by giving you a tour of the place and hang out with us and our friends?" She questioned.

Harry frowned lightly. These girls were quite different from the clicks he was used to. "Are you sure?" He asked, "Cuz' you guys are a bit older than me and usually people don't like to hang out with people younger than them." Harry pointed out.

He honestly thought it was a weird requirement to be friends. From what he gathered, most labelled teens younger than them as 'in-experienced'. Pfft, he'd love to see any of the kids here face down a sixty foot Basilisk with just a sword in hand.

He could cook, he could clean. And he'd faced certain death multiple times. Immature he was not.

Trini raised an eyebrow, "How old are you then?" She asked.

"14, next week." Harry replied.

Kimberly waved a hand in a dismissing gesture, "It's fine, I only turned 16 back in February and a 2 year gap isn't that big a difference." She said.

Hooking an arm through Harry's the older girl turned them around and pointed to an empty table up beside the juice bar, "Why don't you grab us that table and me and Trini will join you once we change out of our work out clothes?" Kimberly asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. This girl was really outgoing, kind of like Lavender Brown except prettier and less annoying. "Sure, Kimberly." He replied.

Kimberly flashed him another smile, "Great, I promise we won't be long." She said in return. Unhooking her arm from his and then grabbing Trini at the elbow and dragging her along. She paused in the doorway, completely ignoring Bulk at her feet, "And call me Kim, my full name can be such a mouthful sometimes." The brown haired girl told him, giving a quick wink with her eye and then she was gone through the doorway, dragging Trini along behind her.

Harry couldn't help the bit of pride he felt. His first time out alone, free from Privet Drive and he'd already made friends with two rather pretty girls and hopefully impressed them with how he dealt with Bulk and Skull.

Who knew all the crap he took from his cousin and his gang over the years would come in so handy? Padfoot was sure to be proud.

He took one last glance between Bulk and Skull before making his way up towards the empty table Kim as she wanted to be called now pointed out to him. His eyes drifted over the gym area, taking in all the equipment but mostly the large class learning some form of Martial Art from a stocky well muscled teen a bit older than him dressed in black pants and a red tank top.

Harry had to hold back a whistle. That guy wasn't much older than him, maybe a couple years at most and he'd already mastered a martial art well enough to teach it?

After claiming the table, Harry made his way up to the juice bar. The man behind the bar was about equal to Harry in height, wearing flamboyant Hawaii themed clothing and looked to be a bit overweight. But other than that, the man seemed to be overall very pleasant.

"Hey kid, what can I get ya?" The man asked, towelling a glass dry.

Harry assumed he was the much talked about 'Ernie' who owned the bar. Seeing as he was the only person working at all, and Ernie supposedly ran the bar as well as owning it.

"Eh, I'll take a Coke." Harry replied. The raven haired teen cocked his head to the side with a puzzled frown, deciding if he should try and guess whatever the girls liked to drink. But then realized Ernie usually took their orders anyway, "And whatever drinks those girls Kimberly and Trini usually order." He added.

Ernie nodded. As he set about collecting the required items, he spoke up. "This is the first time I've seen ya' around here kid and you're already sharing drinks with those two." He said, his voice rather jovial sounding. He gave a whistle, "Damn you work fast." He continued with a chuckle.

"It's the accent, girls love it." Harry retorted dryly.

Ernie gave another chuckle and then returned to the bar table setting a tray atop it, holding his glass bottle of coke, a frozen yoghurt and a chocolate smoothie." The yoghurts for kimberly and the smoothie for Trini." He explained, "And that'll be $6.49."

After paying and giving the bar owner a brief 'thanks', Harry picked up the tray and made his way over to the empty table he'd claimed for himself and the girls.

A little Muggle Repelling charm worked wonders. He'd have to thank Sirius and Remus for teaching him a bunch of those handy spells yesterday. They were really convenient.

It wouldn't be for another few minutes that Kim and Trini joined him. He was sitting idly sipping from his bottle of coke when they arrived, taking seats at the table beside him.

"You know you didn't need to pay for drinks for us." Kim said, smiling brightly at him, "it was us who invited you to hang out after all." The brown haired girl pointed out, now wearing a tight pair of beige shorts and a pink button up shirt tied at the waist.

"It's fine." Harry replied. "I'm pretty new to the socializing thing but It's usually the guys who pay for a girls food and drink isn't it?"

Trini laughed, now wearing a pair of yellow knee length shorts, a yellow t-shirt and brown vest, "On dates yes." She said, a grin curving at her lips, "Most dates don't involve a guy taking out two girls."

A smirk came to Harry's face, "I'm an overachiever." Was his dry response. It came naturally to him, with all the quips he made about the Dursley's in his head he just had to apply it differently here.

Both girls erupted into giggles, but kim continued by wagging a finger in his face as she took a bit of her frozen yoghurt, "You're cute Harry, but maybe you should pace yourself a bit." She retorted jokingly.

When the laughter faded, Trini asked, "So what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"I don't get along well with my relatives, so I moved here with my Godfather." Harry replied easily. It was true in a roundabout sort of way.

"What about your parents?" The asian girl questioned next.

Harry cringed slightly. His parents were a bit of a sore topic for him, he never knew whether to be happy to talk about them or sad that they were gone for ever. "Dead, they were murdered when I was a baby." He decided on.

Both girls gasped loudly, and Kimberly nudged Trini as if to give her into trouble for bringing up the subject in the first place. "It's fine." Harry continued in response to the action, "I got over it a long time ago."

Now if only that were true.

Kim hurriedly tried to change the subject, "What about school, are you enrolling in Angel Grove High?" She questioned.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, when the school year comes back around I'll be heading back to Scotland." He replied, "My parents enrolled me in a boarding school there back when I was just a baby." Again, not a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Really? That sounds prodigiously interesting." A male voice piped in.

Harry had to blink as the voice revealed itself to be a teen a bit older than him dressed in blue overalls and spectacles reminiscent of his old ones. He wasn't very tall, about an inch or two taller than Harry at most and he slid into a seat beside Trini without pause.

"Yeah dude, that sounds crack-a-lackin'." He was followed by a black teen a bit taller wearing a black and red striped shirt and black pants who took a seat on Trini's other side. And then finally the stocky well muscled teen he saw earlier teaching the Martial Arts class took the leftover seat on Harry's side that wasn't occupied by Kimberly.

"Eh…" Harry found himself at a lack of words. Was it normal for random people in the Muggle World to just butt in on conversations?

How rude.

Trini must have noticed his confusion because she was quick to clarify. "Oh no, don't worry about them, these are just our friends." She said. Trini pointed to the bespectacled teen, "This is Billy." She introduced first, "This is Zack." She continued, next pointing to the black teen and then finally her finger fell on the stocky muscular teen, "And this is Jason." She finished.

Kim took up where she left off, pointing at Harry, "Guys this is Harry, he's new to Angel Grove." The brown haired girl said.

"Salutations." Billy said, smiling at him.

"Great to meet ya' man." Zack followed up.

And finally Jason held his hand out for a handshake which Harry took. The older boys grip was very strong, hell stronger than Oliver Wood's and that guy was muscle bound as hell with all the Quidditch training he done.

Harry wasn't as scrawny as he was as a child. Infact due to the constant physical labor he done for the Dursleys, the better food he got at Hogwarts and the constant insane Quidditch training Wood had him doing - he had a nice little bit of muscle on him but even then it took a lot more effort than he felt proud in admitting to stop Jason from basically crushing his hand with his strong grip.

"Nice to meet you dude." Jason said, flashing him a much more friendly smile than Harry was expecting from someone so muscular. Usually guys as muscular as him were muscle bound oafs like Crabbe and Goyle. The soft voice and gentle way of speaking he had though made Jason remind Harry a bit of Hagrid though. Very strong, but with a heart of gold. " Strong grip you've got there." He complimented.

Harry had to hide his grimace. "Thanks." He replied. "Not so bad yourself there mate." The raven haired wizard retorted.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks." He said, his voice tinged with a bit of amusement.

Harry found himself grinning along. He didn't come out and embarrass him by revealing that he had to strain to keep up with him in just a measly little handshake. So he was pretty much alright in his book then.

"So this boarding school in Scotland you were referring to what is it's primary designation? I may have retained knowledge of it in previous excursions of information gathering." Billy cut in.

Harry blinked. The hell was he saying? "...What?" He asked blankly. He noticed the entire table had gone quiet as well and everyone beside Trini was staring at the blue clad teen in confusion.

"He basically asked what the name of your school was because he may have heard of it before in his research." Trini translated for the group.

There was a collective 'Ooooh' around the table and Billy began to look quite disgruntled that they hadn't understood a lick of what he said.

"Doubtful." Harry said, directing them away from Billy's previous 'language problems', "It's a very private school that you can only get into by invite only or based on your heritage." Harry explained.

Again, a half-truth. You only got an invite if you were a Muggleborn, most Wizarding families would give birth to a magical child, very rarely was a Squib born in those families and so they had the 'heritage'.

"You said your parents enrolled you in that school as a baby, so does that mean you come from an old family?" Trini asked.

Harry nodded, "The Potters are a really old family that can trace their family history back a thousand years." He replied. And once again another half-truth. The Potter Family magically appeared some time during the 1300's, but Sirius told Harry that was because the family line was started by one Ignotus Peverell and nobody knew just how far back that family went.

There was something Sirius said about his Invisibility Cloak having something to do with Ignotus but he couldn't remember what at the moment. Just sometimes about it being suspicious how long the cloak had lasted.

Zack let loose a deep whistle, giving off the air of deep impression, "Man dude, so are you like a noble or somethin' like that back over in Engla-" He started to say.

But before he could finish his sentence, the ground suddenly began to shake beneath their feet. Infact, the entire building around them began to rumble.

There was a sudden barrage of high pitched screams of fright as almost everyone in the Juice Bar noticed what was going on and rushed for the exit.

"Earthquake?!" Jason hissed from beside him, staggering to his feet.

Kimberly beside Harry had stood up as well but the force of the shaking beneath them made her slip and tumble backwards.

luckily Harry surged to his feet in time to wrap an arm around her waist and steady her against his side, "Thanks." She breathed out, her breath coming in short gasps.

Harry nodded, giving her a quick smile of reassurement. But as he turned his head away from her to the many teens rushing the exit, a frown overcame his face.

A spell?

He was almost sure it was a wizard or witch doing this. He could practically feel the intense magic vibrating in the air around him. But what kind of monster had the power to cause an earthquake of all things?

Dumbledore may be able to do it, but it was doubtful he would. Voldemort maybe? But the Dark Lord didn't have a body, there was just no way he could channel this much power into a spell while trapped as a spirit.

And then as the shaking of the earthquake increased, Harry felt another source of magic envelope him - it was intense, so powerful infact that he was sure the magic would arc of his body in bolts of static electricity.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he felt the magic encircle Kimberly, Triny, Billy, Zack and Jason as well.

"Hang-on!" Harry suddenly shouted, drawing their attention. But it seemed to come just a moment too late because pillars of vibrant color erupted around them.

Jasn was encased in a pillar of red energy, Zack black energy, Billy blue energy, Trini yellow energy and kim in a pillar of vibrant pink energy.

And that was the last Harry saw as a pillar of blinding white energy erupted around him and he felt a tug at his naval almost like a Portkey.

"Oh shit-" Harry managed to say before found himself moving, leaving the Juice bar behind.

This was not good. Not good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter 2.**

 **You know, I had an idea for a Hp/Dino Thunder crossover as well. It would mainly begin around the end of 4th year, Voldemort rises and kills Dumbledore, overpowering him due to his powers being enhanced by Serpentera, possibly the strongest zord in power rangers history. Voldemort more or less then takes the deathly hallows and uses them to power Serpentera and he becomes a kind of dark power ranger with Serpentera as his zord.**

 **Harry, having escaped Voldemort while his friends were killed off due to a desperate act from Dumbledore searches for a way to defeat Voldemort and finds something of interest when he hears news of a new power ranger team rising in America, i.e the dino rangers.**

 **When Harry arrives in Reefside, it's not long later till Mezagog has him kidnapped due to sensing his power to use as an experiment with his artificial dino gem. It's a green dino gem and he made it by stealing dna from Connor's zord and combining that dna with a bunch of animals both extinct and living. Harry more or less becomes the green ranger with Indominus Rex as his zord.**

 **...Anyway, moving on. Here's chapter 2 guys.**

* * *

Harry grunted as he landed. His feet were shaky beneath him, and finally gave out when Kim who was still clutching onto his arm fell and dragged him down with her.

He ended up kneeling over the older girl, their faces inches apart. Harry felt his face flush at the close proximity with such a good looking girl, his throat tightening slightly with anxiety. "Hi." He managed to choke out with a somewhat lopsided grin.

Kimberly grinned at him, "You really do work fast." She joked with a chuckle, tracing his jawline with one dainty finger.

Harry licked his lips, his eyes trailing from her warm chocolate brown eyes to her pouty pink lips. His chest tightened alongside his throat but he managed to keep his voice level, "I'm just that good." The raven haired teen retorted.

Kim giggled and Harry could feel her hair tickling the sides of his face from how close they were. He heard a groan from beside him and rushed to stand up, holding a hand out to Kim to help her up.

She pouted at him as he pulled her up to stand by his side, "Aww, and I was just beginning to enjoy that." She mock whined, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

This would have been a classic moment for some of the humor he'd heard from Sirius ever since he arrived yesterday. Crude jokes were a somewhat speciality of his it seemed. But before he could reply with a dry 'I'll have to remember how much you like being under me then' - his eyes panned over the area they were in and he felt his jaw drop.

Kimberly wasn't far behind him after she followed his line of sight when he didn't reply to her teasing comments.

Out the corner of his eye, Harry could see Trini leaning against Jason and Zack struggling to his feet while Billy's head whirled from side to side trying to take in everything.

Harry couldn't blame him. They were in a massive circular room, that was covered in almost complete darkness. Above them, hundreds of tiny lights lit up and made the ceiling look like stars in the night sky. In the middle of the room there was an almost circular device looking thing that Harry had never seen in his life, flashing with hundreds of buttons in multiple colors. There were two openings in the circular device, one leading to where he and his new friends were and another that led down to a massive cloudy white sphere that reminded him of the Prophecy Orbs in his Divination class.

Towering in front of the circular device, to the north of the room was a massive see through pillar and beside it two pillars with rings position up and down it that flashed a total of seven different colors.

Red, black, yellow, blue, pink, green and white. Harry had no idea why, but something about those colors and the fact that there were seven in total had warnings screaming in his head. Hadn't Hermione said something about seven being a magically powerful number or something like that?

He had no idea how numbers could be powerful. But Harry put it out of mind, the Wizarding World was quite wacky like that.

"Whoa.." Jason muttered as he took in the room.

"This is some crazy shit man." Zack said, walking over to stand by Jason's side. Harry couldn't really blame him either, Jason was strong and he looked even tougher. So there was sure to be a measure of comfort by being close to him for his friends.

The only comfort Harry needed was strapped to his arm.

"This is magnificent!" Billy breathed out, his voice filled with awe as he marched up into the circular platform inside the device thing.

Harry felt a tug on his hand and noticed Kim still holding onto it had begun to pull him along with her as she followed Billy up into the platform.

The other three weren't far behind, "I don't get it, how'd we end up here?" Jason questioned.

They were teleported here without consent. But that was all Harry knew, could it have been a wizard of some kind? But what kind of wizard would be playing around with all this really advanced looking technology? Magic and it didn't mesh well together afterall.

"I just wanna know where here is." Trini pointed out.

Billy was grinning like a child in a sweet shop. He practically bounced up to the device circling around them. "Well maybe the answer is in these controls?" He said aloud, fingers reaching excitedly towards some of the buttons on the device.

But before he could press anything. A voice interrupted him, it had a metallic tilt to it and Harry couldn't even tell it apart from a male or female. "No don't touch that!"

A figure rushed from the darkness of the room onto the platform and Harry had to stop himself from gaping in shock. It was bipedal and human shaped, but it had an odd lampshade-like golden head with a red visor and its body was made up entirely of red and yellow metal, patterns along its body lighting up as if there were light bulbs under them.

Was that a bloody robot?!

"Whoa!" Billy gasped, running up to the robot and hurriedly looking it over. The robot backed away a bit, but Billy in his excitement wasn't to be denied and grabbed the robot by its golden head holding it in place. "A fully sentient, multi-functional atomatom." He breathed out, once again his voice in awe.

Ata-what now? The only word out of that Harry actually knew the meaning of was sentient, and that was because his wand was sentient in a way.

"I've never seen anything like it." Billy continued.

It seemed he was going to say more, but before he could a sound almost like roaring thunder echoed around them. Kim jumped in fright, huddling up against Harry's shoulder as he whirled around to the large once see-through tube.

It was cloudy almost like the sphere but it also had a massive human looking face in it now peering down at them. Harry almost grabbed his wand, but was forced to reconsider when he noticed Kim was huddled right up against the arm it was strapped to.

"Welcome, Humans." The head rumbled. Its voice was male sounding, ancient in quality and it reverberated all around them. Harry felt his magic always brimming underneath his skin surge up as if to shield him.

And Harry knew why. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. This head, whoever he or it was. It was powerful, beyond powerful even. Harry found himself having trouble breathing, his chest tightening in a sudden fear.

This thing, it wasn't human. Ever since he'd mastered the Patronus Charm Harry had felt proud and powerful. No in small part due to Remus telling him that not even many adults could produce one so powerful.

But this, it was like a bucket of water crashing against the raging tides of the ocean. He was so far outclassed here it wasn't even funny.

Harry doubted even Dumbledore and Voldemort together could defeat this thing. He'd been in boths presences, and he could remember the feel of them vividly. Neither even came close to giving off the intense pressure this head was.

Harry noticed idly that none of the others could feel what he was feeling. They didn't have power of their own, this thing just so far outside their reality of power that a bunch of normal humans like them couldn't even conceive its power.

Harry swallowed deeply. Was this thing a god?

He saw Jason fold his arms across his chest, "So who are you?" The teen in red boldly asked.

"Like, what are you?" Kim questioned from behind his shoulder.

The ancient being took them all in, its ancient and wisdom filled eyes drawing over each and everyone of them. "I am Zordon, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp." It replied.

Harry's breath caught in his throat once again. That meant that this thing lived outside of their reality. Could it be that this was truly a god?

His magic roared in his veins, blood pulsing in his ears and Harry felt his fight or flight instincts kick in. He wanted to grab his wand, let loose the Smokescreen charm and get the hell out of here with his friends in tow.

But there was a cold chill down his spine as well, and he found himself rooted to the spot.

"And I am his assistant, Alpha 5 is my name." The robot introduced itself, its visor flashing with deep crimson lights as it talked.

Harry barely even heard it, his focus so intent as it was on this 'Zordon'.

Kimberly spoke up from behind his shoulder again, her voice sounding confused, "Excuse, but can somebody please come back to Earth here and explain what's going on?"

Harry felt his eyes widen in disbelief as Zordon turned its/his(?) attention to her and by product Harry.

Harry wanted to scream at her for being foolish and drawing its attention! She was completely defenseless against this being, at least he had one in a million fighting chance thanks to his magic.

He couldn't protect her!

"It is quite simple my dear." Zordon began, his deep voice warm and washing over them each in turned. But none more so than Harry who flinched slightly, "This planet is under attack, and I have gathered you six here to protect it."

How!? Harry wanted to scream again. How could they do anything against something Zordon could not? His power was beyond Harry's imagination, and he was the only one out of the six teleported here that had powers at all. The only other who fit any of the bill at all was Jason since he seemed to be a master of Karate.

Zack snorted, "Yeah right, man." The black teen said, laughing in outright amusement.

Harry had to remind himself that he couldn't sense Zordon's power at all or he would have very likely throttled the boy for laughing at a being that may be a god.

"Very well, as you are in a state on non-believing I shall have to show you." Zordon replied, "Observe the viewing globe." The godlike being commanded.

The darkness off at the sphere lit up as an image appeared in it. The other teens were suitably impressed and quickly sauntered over to it, even kim leaving the protective area he had around him.

Harry didn't follow them though, instead his eyes met Zordon's and a sort of staring contest broke out between them. Harry had to remind himself that he was a Gryffindor and despite his gall shouldn't back down.

"You are wary, young Harry." Zordon said, nodding at him.

Harry felt his eyes widen. It even knew his name. He licked his lips, them suddenly feeling very dry.

"I understand." Zordon rumbled once again, "Please believe me when I say my young chosen, that I will never willingly harm you." He - Harry decided on - said, his voice reminiscent of pleading.

His magic calmed suddenly and the power of Zordon's voice washed over him again. But this time, Harry felt his shoulders relax as it felt like he was enveloped in a warm protective blanket. He didn't know why he found himself suddenly believing the godlike Zordon without any proof.

But his instincts had calmed and he no longer felt the raw desire to attack before he was or flee in desperation. So he nodded tightly, and then Harry made his way over to stand beside Kimberly.

He noticed the rest of the group were staring at him in confusion due to his brief speaking with Zordon, but he shook his head and they turned back to the Viewing Globe, was that what he'd called it? With a canopy of shrugged shoulders.

An image appeared on the screen, that of an odd woman in a brownish-red dress, with a staff in her hand and her silver hair molded into two backwards horns. Her face puzzled him the most though, one moment it seemed youthful and beautiful to him and the other she seemed like a decrepit old crone. Then the globe forwarded through a multitude of other beings, an ape of some kind with large black wings covered from head to town in gleaming golden armor, humanoid grey creatures with hideous faces and thin silver armor and more.

"This is the evil sorceress known as Rita Repulsa, together with her followers and never ending amount of Puttie patrollers she plans to conquer Earth." Zordon explained to them.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Trini asked, turning back towards Zordon's tube and walking back up onto the platform. Harry and the rest followed behind her.

There was a question plaguing Harry's mind about this. "Why don't you take care of her yourself?" He asked.

"Alas, I cannot." Zordon said ruefully with a shake of his floating head. "As I told you all earlier, I am currently trapped inside a time warp and cannot escape so in my stead you were chosen to form an elite fighting team to battle Rita and the darkness that threatens to consume Earth." He explained further.

Harry felt himself nodding. It seemed beings like Zordon who could possibly be a god still were not omniscient. But still, why them? He wasn't even a fully trained wizard and the rest had no powers of their own.

It still didn't make sense. There was nothing elite about him, except maybe the gossip of him.

"Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you humans know as dinosaurs." Zordon continued, pausing for a moment before adding, "Except Harry."

"Dinosaurs?" Kim questioned at Harry's side again.

There was a multitude of flashes and the five teenagers Harry had befriended found themselves holding out devices. They were silver and rectangular in shape, while in the middle there were golden coins each depicting an image of an extinct race of animal.

Harry tried not to feel jealous. He really did, but this was sounding like they were gonna become super Anamagi or something and be able to turn into dinosaurs.

"Whoa, what're these?" Zack questioned, examining the device intently.

"Those are your Power Morphers, when in danger raise them to the sky while calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known as the Power Rangers." Zordon further explained.

"Morph?" Kim questioned, her voice once again filled with confusion.

"Metamorphosis!" Billy exclaimed, glee in his voice.

There was a collective turn of of heads in Billy's direction to those not knowing the meaning behind the word. Harry was included, he'd only ever heard the word in detail with bugs like caterpillars.

Trini rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It means to 'change'." She explained, shaking her head.

"As Power Rangers you will control a fleet of powerful fighting machines known as Zords." Zordon continued. Harry found himself rolling his eyes at the name, dropping a bit of a hint there was he?

"What? I don't get it." Trini said.

Zordon ignored her, instead of focused on Jason. "Jason, bold and powerful you will control the Tyrannosaur dinosaur." Next his head moved to Zack, "Zackary, you are clever and brave you shall control the Mastodon." Kim was next, "Kimberly you are graceful and smart and you will be in control of the Pterodactyl." Zordon continued, "Billy, patient and wise you shall control the Triceratops dinosaur." He announced and then his eyes finally landed on Trini, "Trini, fearless and agile you will control the Saber-tooth Tiger." Zordon finished.

There was silence as they all digested what was just said. Until Kim spoke up, "That's great and all, but what about Harry why did you bring him with us if you weren't gonna give him any powers as well?"

Harry stared up at Zordon, he would really like to know that as well.

but suddenly, there was a flash in front of Harry. It was blinding white in color, and then Harry found himself holding a Morpher just like the others except his was gold where theirs were silver. And depicted on the coin in the middle was the face of a roaring tiger.

"Harry is different from the rest of you." Zordon said, "He was not powerless when he arrived here in the first place, Harry is cunning and willful and with his powerful magic he was chosen to become the partner of the White Tiger." He explained.

Harry found himself gaping in shock. While the others turned to look at him questioningly, the raven haired wizard raised a shaky finger and pointed at Zordon's floating head, "You can't just tell them that!" He shouted, "I could get tossed into Azkaban for informing muggles of the magical world - I seriously don't want to get that close to a Dementor ever again you bloody twit!" He didn't care anymore that Zordon was godlike in comparison with him, the bloody fool just broke one of the strictest of the magical laws. If the Ministry found out his wand would be snapped, he'd get expelled and quite possibly thrown into a cell with Dementors!

"The hells'a Muggle?" Zack muttered.

Harry sighed. He rubbed the scar on his forehead in annoyance, great just great. And he didn't even know how to Obliviate. Not that he wanted to use it on his friends either way, seeing as one wrong move and they could become Lockhart Jr's.

The cat was already out of the bag he supposed. And Sirius would probably find the whole thing amusing, so that in mind Harry turned to his recently acquired friends and ejected his wand from its holster right into his right hand, the tip erupting into white sparks as a demonstration.

"Yeah, you don't know but sometimes people are born and have magic within them or whatever so they can cast spells and whatnot." Harry explained in a rush, then stowed his wand away from their eyes again in the holster.

He was glossing over it mightily, Harry knew that. But there would be time for questions later. Right now, he needed answers about this Power Ranger stuff.

"Was that a wand?" Trini questioned in disbelief.

"Did he summon it from a pocket space possibly?" Billy guessed

Zack shook his head, walking away from the platform. "Magic, Morphers, Zords?" He snorted, "Sorry man, but I'm out I didn't sign up for this shit." With that said he walked off into the darkness to look for an exit or so Harry assumed.

The other four lagged behind him a bit. Jason was staring up at Zordon, while Billy and Trini hesitantly made their way over to Zack. Kimberly though stood right infront of Harry and eyed him curiously, "You're not just lying about this magic stuff are you?" She questioned.

Harry shook his head, "No." He denied. No point in denying it now he thought.

"Yo Jason, Kimberly, Harry you guys comin'?" Zack shouted to them.

"Yeah...coming." Jason replied hesitating briefly before follower after Zack.

Kimberly smiled at Harry, sliding her hand into his, "C'mon then you can show me some...spells or whatever you can do with your magic powers." She said, attempting to tug him in the direction of their friends.

She found herself unable to drag im though because Harry remained rooted to the floor, "I can't." He said, shaking his head. "I've got a big problem that comes with being a Wizard, I'm hoping Zordon can help me with it." Harry told her.

Voldemort. But he wasn't about to let that ball loose.

Kim frowned at him. She was hesitating, wanting to leave but again wanting to stay for Harry, or so he guessed at least. "..I can stay with you if you want." She replied, her voice uncertain.

Harry smiled at her. He was touched that she cared so much even though they'd just met not that long ago, "Nah, you go on ahead I'll catch up." He told her, gently easing her hand out of his.

"Okay." Kim replied softly. She turned to leave, but lingered for a moment and drew a pen from her shorts pocket and quickly grabbed his hand again.

Harry found himself holding in a snort as the pen tickled over his arm, "What are you doing?" The green eyed teen asked.

Once done writing on his hand she pulled back and smiled at him, "That's my number, incase you don't catch up to us fast enough." Kim gave him a wink, "So if you don't meet back up with us today call me." She said and then turned and sauntered away, giving him a short wave.

Harry watched the petite brunette walk away, his eyes trailing down and staring at her swaying bum encased in tight shorts. He watched her silently until she and the rest disappeared into the darkness and only then did he return his attention to Zordon.

"These powers, will they help me defeat him?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing. Serious, and all business now.

Zordon was silent for a moment before he replied, "And by him, you mean the Dark Lord Voldemort who is out to kill you?" Zordon questioned.

Harry nodded. He didn't know how Zordon knew, he just knew that Zordon knew far more than he should have. "How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I exist outside of your reality young Harry, I can watch any point in your world I so please from my current residence." Zordon replied. "It is why I chose the White Tiger for you, that power was specifically created by me for a human wizard and could never reach its full potential unless used by one."

That was kind of disturbing Harry thought. There was no such thing as privacy when it came to Zordon it seemed. No matter Harry put it out of mind, he still didn't have an answer for his question. "So will it give me the power I need to defeat Voldemort?" He asked this time more direct.

Zordon didn't reply for a moment, and Alpha was completely silent throughout the discussion. "The power you receive will be beyond your dreams." Zordon said, "If you can defeat Voldemort though, relies entirely upon you."

Harry frowned processing it all. On one hand, if he accepted he'd be forced into a battle that wasn't his to begin with, but on the other if he did he could finally let go of his fear of Voldemort. In the end though, the desire that was always at the back of his mind ever since he'd first been introduced to the Wizarding World won out.

He would destroy the monster who had taken his parents away from him and avenge their deaths. He would have retribution.

"Fine then, I accept." Harry said.

After saying that, Harry held the morpher between his hands and thrust it into the air, "White Tiger!" He declared and then lightning ran in his veins.

He was consumed by a pillar of blinding white static energy, arcing into the air like great lightning bolts of power. Harry felt it all as instincts not his own merged with his mind, his magic roaring in his veins ascending to all new heights of power. He felt it as his bones became denser, how his muscles hardened yet became more flexible.

And when the pillar of blinding white energy died away Harry found himself changed. He looked into his reflection in Zordon's glass tube.

His body was encased in a white spandex like suit that stretched taut across his body, golden bracers stretched across his wrists and his feet were encased in sturdy white boots. Upon his chest there was a plate of armor black at the base, with golden shoulder pauldrons and golden crest of a tiger straight in the middle. His head, was covered entirely by a white helmet he could see perfectly from, infact better than perfect everything had become even clearer to him, the top of the helmet was colored gold and stretched down into golden stripes reminiscent of a tigers stripes.

Finally, there were two holsters on his legs, one for each. One had his wand, while the other held a short pure white saber with a guardless hilt and what looked like a small tigers face atop it.

"Amazing…" Harry breathed out. He had never felt so good in his entire life, he felt like he could run a marathon without breaking a sweat and could pick up Hagrid with ease. This was what being drunk probably felt like, because Harry was in a high he'd never known before.

It just felt so amazing. He couldn't even put it fully into words.

Zordon spoke up suddenly, gaining his attention. "You are now the White Power Ranger Harry, The partner of the White Tiger Zord." The inter-dimensional being said, "Draw your wand and hold it across your sword known as Saba." He ordered Harry.

Harry wasn't sure why he wanted him to, but he done it. And when he done so, he wasn't disappointed. When the wand and sword touched, both began to glow with blinding white energy and in a flash the wand phased right through the exterior of the sword and was swallowed inside the blade.

And then the small tiger head on the hilt of the blade rotate, its once blank eyes now alight with a bright green glow reminding Harry of his own eyes, "Hey partner, Glad to finally be able to speak to you after all these years we've been together." Saba, as Zordon had called the blade said.

Harry gaped. He wordlessly looked at Zordon for an explanation.

"All the zords are sentient to some degree young Harry, Except the White Tiger Zord which is infact fully sentient because it at the center of its being is your partner for life, your wand." Zordon explained, "Saba alone could have acted as a focus for your magic, but it became even more powerful a focus by becoming one with your wand and merging with its spirit." He added.

Harry held 'Saba' up to level with his face, "Can you change back into a wand? Cuz' I can't go to school with a sword for a wand." He pointed out, his voice dry and deadpan sounding.

Saba scoffed, "Of course I can, what do you take me for partner? That hunk of junk you used to kill that overgrown handbag in the Chamber Of Secrets?" It asked, voice sarcastic.

Harry frowned, "I never knew my wand could be such a smart arse." He pointed out.

Saba snorted this time in amusement, "Like master, like wand." It replied dryly.

Harry couldn't stop from chuckling. Atleast he'd never be lonely it seemed. Plus, he had to admit Saba was pretty damn cool looking. Nothing like the Sword of Gryffindor which was just a straight-bladed jewel encrusted short-sword. Saba was more of a short saber and the blade glinted a deep glowing white in the shine of the lights from above.

"Aiaiaiaiai!" Alpha suddenly gasped, rushing about behind Harry and fiddling around with the computer thing. Harry turned just in time for the Viewing Globe to light up and show an image of that golden armored, winged monkey thing alongside dozens of those weird Puttie monsters attacking a bunch of people who were running and screaming in fear from the ugly monsters, "Rita has sent down Goldar with a squadron of Putties and they are currently reeking havoc in Angel Grove!" The red and yellow robot continued metallic voice oddly panicked sounding.

Weird, Harry didn't know robots could feel such emotions.

Still though, he frowned. Eyeing the Viewing Globe as the thing Alpha called Golda slashed its sword through the air, unleashing a widespread blade of fire that cleaved an entire car in two.

Oddly he felt no fear. No, Harry felt the urge to go down there and announce his presence with a grand roar. To make this Goldar feel fear for daring to tread upon his territory.

And then it was gone suddenly and Harry found himself shaking his head to rid himself of the fuzzy leftover feelings. 'The hell was that!?'

He looked up and found Zordon frowning. "I had hoped the other Power Rangers would be ready by the time Rita attacked, but alas it seems I can only rely on you at this moment in time Harry." Zordon spoke up, "Please allow us to teleport you back to Angel Grove and do your best to drive Goldar and the Puttie Patrol away."

Harry found himself nodding to the plea. He'd never felt stronger than now, and Angel Grove was his new home. He'd be damned if he let it go to shit when he'd just gotten rid of those irritating relatives of his. "I'll take care of it." Harry said. He looked at the saber in his hand, "You ready partner?" He asked the blade.

Saba's small tiger face merely grinned almost feral like back at him, "Of course, I will always be ready to assist you in battle no matter the foe." It replied.

In the face of such conviction and loyalty, Harry found himself oddly with the need to apologize for once sticking his partner up the nose of a troll. He wondered if Saba was sore about that event at all. Harry was sure he'd be pretty pissed if he got shoved up a troll's nose.

Bleh! Nasty!

"Teleporting now!" Alpha suddenly declared, pressing a flashing red button on the computer...thing. Harry still wasn't sure what to call it.

There was a hook around his navel like when he was first brought to this place. Zordon's power washed over him and he was consumed once again by a pillar of blinding white light as he was sent back to Angel Grove.


End file.
